This is a renewal grant for a cooperative group member participating in the National Surgical Adjuvant Breast Project (NSABP) prospective clinical trials evaluating the efficacy of multimodality therapeutic regimes in the management of primary breast cancer utilizing a multidisciplinary approach (surgeons, radiation and medical oncologists, immunotherapists, pathologists, social scientists, biochemists and nurses). Specific aims include: 1) Accrual of patients for NSABP protocols and obtain a well controlled data base providing epidemiologic, biologic, pathologic and other pertinent information on breast disease. 2) Education of physicians, nurses and paramedical personnel in the efficacy of prospective trials and adjuvant techniques in breast cancer. 3) Participation in NSABP Planning and Monitoring Groups. 4) Expansion of activities of present multidisciplinary adjuvant oncology clinics to provide optimal care and educational programs for the management of patients on multidrug therapy. 5) Expansion of outreach activities of affiliated hospials via the Regional Oncology Program. 6) The development of a mechanism for effective collection, analysis and monitoring of data utilizing a computer based information system in the community hospital setting as well as at the home base medical center which may serve as a model for other group participants.